Inséparables
by Sola Spe
Summary: Terminée. Sayuri arrive mais Kaori est enlevée.
1. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

- Ryô ! Je vais à la gare ! Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

La voix stridente de Kaori monta jusqu'à la chambre de Ryô et en revint un grognement qui de­vait être à l'origine une injure quelconque. Ça y est, elle avait réussi à le réveiller. La journée pouvait commencer.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient presque plus d'argent. Et ce crétin de Ryô dépensait ce toutes les nuits, revenait à l'aube, dormait une grande partie de la journée; tout ça pour recommencer la nuit suivante. Alors pour se venger, Kaori s'offrait ce petit plaisir de le réveiller tous les matins.

Ryô, je vais faire les courses ! Ryô, Saeko a téléphoné ! Ryô, où est passé le dossier Machin ?

Sortie est de la gare de Shinjuku. Kaori fixa le tableau noir des messages. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun message pour eux. C'était à en devenir déprimant. Comme d'habitude, elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de démissionner, se trouver un boulot plus sérieux et plus stable émotionnellement et financièrement, un mari qui l'aiderait dans le ménage. Et comme d'habitude elle se dit qu'en fait, non, elle était sans doute la meilleure partenaire pour Ryô. Jusqu'au jour où elle craquerait pour de bon

De retour à l'appartement, elle n'entendit aucun bruit : Ryô n'était pas là.

- Ryô ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Le salaud, je parie qu'il est encore parti draguer. Cette fois, je vais le tuer !

Dans sa chambre, son système d'espionnage lui indiqua que Ryô avait reçu un appel pendant son absence. Elle se félicita à chaque fois de avoir installé l'appareil qui avait enregistré la conversa­tion et qui lui avait permis maintes fois d'intercepter un appel de Saeko.

'lô ?

Allô ? Mr Saeba, c'est Sayuri Tachiki.

Sayuri ? Ça alors, quel plaisir d'entendre sa voix !

Qui ça ?

Crétin de Ryô !

Sayuri Tachiki, la soeur de Kaori. Vous vous souvenez ?

La soeur de ... Ma soeur... Alors c'était vrai. Ce qu'elle avait seulement pressenti, était donc vrai.

J'arrive de New-York, j'ai un travail à faire pour quelque temps. Ça vous dérange si je viens habiter chez vous ?

Kaori vit défiler devant ses yeux tous les plans machiavéliques qu'avait eus Ryô dans sa tête.

Mais oui, pas de problème

J'espère que Kaori est heureuse.

Rire stupide de Ryô.

Je suis à l'aéroport. Ne prévenez pas Kaori, je veux lui faire une surprise.

OK, je viens te chercher.

Kaori resta agenouillée plusieurs minutes après la fin de la conversation, la main sur les boutons Play et Rewind de l'enregistreur.

Sayuri Tachiki, la soeur de Kaori. Vous vous souvenez ?

... la soeur de Kaori...

Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Quel était ce secret qui les liait, le secret de sa propre naissance dont elle-même était exclue ?

Toute sa vie, Kaori vivait au milieu des secrets, des non-dit, Hideyuki qui n'était pas son frère, sa relation avec Ryô qui lui-même n'était pas très clair avec elle. Il voulait la rendre à la vie normale mais il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Et maintenant cette soeur de sang qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'admettre le lien qui existait entre elle et Sayuri serait renier le fait qu'Hideyuki ait été sa seule famille pendant des années. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative : perdre un frère qui n'était pas le sien mais qu'elle considérait comme tel ou avoir une vraie sur qu'elle connaissait à peine.

L'alarme de l'appartement lui épargna momentanément la peine de choisir. La première chose que Kaori repéra sur son écran, c'était que toutes les sorties étaient sous le contrôle de l'ennemi :l'entrée, l'escalier de derrière, l'escalier de secours, le passage secret du garage. Dans peu de temps, ils seront dans l'appartement. Le seul endroit où elle pourrait être en sécurité en attendant le retour de Ryô, c'était sa chambre avec tous ses pièges anti-visites nocturnes. Elle s'y barricada, ferma les verrous de la porte, baissa les volets de la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur : à trop poser de pièges pour empêcher Ryô d'entrer, elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Elle était bel et bien coincée. Toutes les possibilités d'évasion étaient impossibles. Elle s'était elle-même fourrée dans la gueule du loup.

- Elle est là ! Grouillez-vous !

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ryô ?


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ryô avait bien essayé d'emmener innocemment Sayuri jusqu'au quartier des love hôtels. Mais celle-ci veillait.

- Emmenez-moi directement chez vous. Et plus de détour.

- Allez quoi, juste pour fêter ton retour. Je connais pleins d'endroits très chouettes.

- Je devine à quoi ils ressemblent vos endroits très chouettes. Je me demande comment Kaori peut encore vous supporter.

- Comment JE peux la supporter.

Malgré lui, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement sans n'avoir fait de détour d'aucune sorte, l'un imaginant différentes tactiques de visites nocturnes, l'autre heureuse de revoir sa seule famille. Mais Ryô n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : Je vais me la faire avant son départ ou je ne suis plus l'étalon de Shinjuku.

L'accueil qu'ils reçurent fut glacial. Comme un blizzard qui parcourait leurs os. En un coup d'oeil, Ryô sut qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque violente et extrêmement rapide. Et que Kaori, si elle avait été là, n'avait pas pu y échapper. Canapé éventré, leur matériel détruit, Sayuri courut, Kaori, où es-tu ?, sa précieuse collection de magazines pornos déchirée, Réponds-moi !, la photo des deux Makimura brisée, Kaori, je t'en prie !, le système d'autodéfense inutilisable et toujours la course de Sayuri qui résonnait dans le vide. Puis dans la chambre de Ryô, il y eut un hurlement. Visiblement la lutte avait été acharnée, le sang maculait le lit de Ryô et avec ce sang, on avait inscrit sur le mur, en gros : C'EST MOI, LE N°1. Quelqu'un était venu le défier chez lui, sur son territoire, il avait enlevé Kaori, peut-être même... Le regard de Ryô se posa sur les draps souillés. City Hunter blessé dans son orgueil, City Hunter amputé de sa partenaire, l'autre devait bien se marrer dans son trou.

Sayuri revenait doucement à elle sans que Ryô, à son grand regret, eut recours au bouche-à-bouche. elle gémissait et pleurait.

- Ma petite soeur, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Ryô s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Mais au premier contact, elle s'écarta, le prit par les bras et se mit à le secouer comme si elle espérait que Kaori allait sortir de ses oreilles.

- Et vous, que lui avez-vous fait ? Vous m'aviez promis de la rendre heureuse ! Vous m'aviez promis ! Et elle est peut-être morte !

- Ça suffit, rien ne prouve que ce sang est le sien. Rien ne prouve qu'elle qu'elle soit morte, lui cria-t-il, essayant plus de se convaincre que de la convaincre.

- Je suis sure qu'on lui a fait du mal. Et tout ça, c'est votre faute. Jamais plus je ne la reverrai.

Elle resta agenouillée par terre, à sangloter.

- Je savais qu'on arrivait un peu tard.

Ryô et Sayuri, se retournant, virent Miki, Saeko et Falcon qui venait de parler.

- Où est Kaori ?

- Est-ce qu'elle est... ?

En voyant le mur et le lit maculés de sang, Saeko craignait le pire pour la soeur de l'homme qu'elle aime.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Miki prit la parole, toute tremblante à la vue de tout ce rouge.

- Depuis quelque temps, on recevait des menaces. Alors on a demandé à Saeko de mener une enquête discrète.

- Il s'agit d'une branche mineure de l'Union Teope et qui en a pris le contrôle après ta virée avec Kaibara. Ils semblent avoir de l'ambition. La police avait prévu de faire une descente dans leur quartier général. Mais je peux la retarder de quelques heures.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour exciter Ryô.

- Ça, c'est super de ta part. Pour te remercier, je te fais cadeau de cinq coups avec moi.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, fit Saeko en lui assénant un coup de genou bien placé avant qu'il ait pu la toucher. Mais pour Makimura. Il me tuera s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kaori.

Là, Sayuri reprit totalement ses esprits :

- C'est moi qui vous tuerai si vous ne ma la ramenez pas vivante.


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Des voix déformées, indistinctes, des voix venues de nulle part réveillèrent Kaori. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : assisse sur une chaise inconfortable, les bras tirés derrière le dossier et attachés solidement. Elle s'efforça de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience : elle se voyait retranchée dans sa chambre, cernée de toutes parts, se jurant de défendre chèrement sa peau. Elle avait pris dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet le Colt 357 Magnum Lawman MK III légué par son frère et arrangé par Ryô. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendait les coups donnés par les assiégeants, son coeur battant au même rythme et à chaque fois, la porte cédait un peu plus. Jusqu'au moment où une armée d'hommes en noir déferlèrent dans la chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son revolver qu'un homme se jeta sur elle et la renversa. Elle put s'échapper mais c'était pour tomber dans d'autres bras. Finalement, elle réussit à se faufiler et à atteindre la chambre de Ryô. Là, un des hommes l'avait attaqué mais elle s'était bien défendue. Les traces de sang sur le lit de Ryô pourrait en témoigner. C'était juste avant qu'on l'assomme.

Les voix se firent plus claires.

- Fais gaffe, c'est une coriace.

- Elle a blessé deux de nos meilleurs hommes.

Elle était totalement consciente. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors c'est elle la partenaire de City Hunter ? On va voir si elle mérite son titre.

Le soupçon de sadisme dans sa voix fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Elle était terrorisée mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Une gifle cinglante lui éclata la lèvre supérieure.

-Eh les gars, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser.

D'un coup sec, on la souleva de sa chaise et le traîna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Kaori ne vit personne dans le noir ; pourtant elle ressentait le mal, la haine, l'envie de tuer, tous les regards posés sur elle la déshabillèrent presque. La corde qui retenait ses bras, fut coupée. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi désarmée et impuissante, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Mais toute sa détermination ne l'avait pas préparée à l'épreuve qu'elle aurait à subir. Le premier coup au ventre la prit par surprise ; la douleur la jeta à genoux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier ou même de protester qu'une pluie de coups la réduit au silence.

- J'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec la partenaire de City Hunter.

Elle avait un goût de sang dans la gorge et se recroquevilla le plus possible pour se protéger. Ses bras, ses épaules, ses jambes, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Son cerveau refusa de fonctionner et de se poser des questions, sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces hommes qui s'acharnaient sur elle et la raison pour laquelle ils lui en voulaient à ce point.

Quelqu'un lui arracha la chemise.

- Elle est plutôt bien roulée. J'me la f'rais bien.

Sans trop viser, elle balança sa jambe dans le noir et par chance, frappa une partie sensible de l'anatomie masculine.

- Espèce de salope !

Elle vit l'éclat du couteau avant qu'il n'atteigne son épaule. Une douleur atroce la traversa, pourtant elle n'eut pas la force de bouger. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait en deux.

- Merde, elle est tombée dans les pommes.

- Tant pis, on va boire un coup avant de s'occuper de Saeba.

Ils partirent, la laissant seule. La croyant morte ou évanouie, ils ne virent pas la nécessité de fermer la porte. Elle n'était nullement inconsciente. A chaque respiration, ses côtes la faisaient souffrir, douleur répercutée par tout son corps meurtri. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Entre ses paupières entrouvertes, elle distingua un vague espoir de s'en sortir.

Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se défendre, ne mérite pas d'être mon partenaire.

Cette phrase de Ryô hanta son esprit tandis que, tremblante, elle se leva, s'aidant du mur.

Je serais une bien mauvaise partenaire si je n'arrivais pas à m'évader de cet endroit.

Le lieu semblait être vidé de toute vie. Dans le couloir où elle avança à grand-peine, elle sentit l'odeur de la mer et le roulis : elle était sur un bateau. Il fallait qu'elle monte sur le pont. C'était un vrai labyrinthe qu'elle devait parcourir pour enfin arriver à l'air libre. Cent fois elle avait failli s'évanouir ou s'écrouler en pleurant de douleur mais en ouvrant la dernière porte, elle oublia tout en une fraction de seconde. Devant elle s'étalait Tokyo by night, toutes ces petites lumières qui représentaient la vie, ces bruits qu'elle pouvait entendre malgré la distance. Soudain, elle comprit ce que pouvait ressentir Ryô, ses motivations profondes. Après les heures terribles qu'elle venait de passer, elle vit combien la ville pouvait être belle. Si belle ! La liberté était devant elle : quatre pas pour traverser l'allée, enjamber le bastingage et plonger dans l'eau froide de la baie de Tokyo. Et puis...

- Hep ! Halte là ! La prisonnière s'échappe !

A l'autre bout du bateau, un homme l'avait vue et donna l'alerte, hurlant comme un buf. Sans se poser de questions, Kaori prit son élan, atteignit le bastingage, évitant de justesse les balles qui la frôlèrent et sans une hésitation, se laissa tomber dans le vide. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau froide de la baie de Tokyo, fut pour Sayuri. Il lui semblait entendre sa voix : c'est toi, ma petite soeur. Le choc l'étourdit, elle sombra dans les profondeurs. Le sel de mer lui rongeait les blessures. Elle battit des pieds pour remonter à la surface et avaler une gorgée d'air. Sa vision se troubla, elle sentit sa fin proche, le froid l'engourdissait, le moindre mouvement pour rester à la surface était un supplice.

Ryô, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

Son corps pesait si lourd qu'elle ne pouvait plus le porter. Elle voulait se laisser aller, ne plus le sentir. Ses poumons la brûlaient et réclamaient de l'oxygène.

Soudain elle vit un petit canot se détacher du quai et s'approcher du grand bateau; trois silhouettes, une énorme qui faisait tanguer le frêle esquif, une femme qui conduisait et la dernière que Kaori, même les yeux tout gonflés, reconnut :

- Ryô ! Ry...! cria-t-elle, usant ses ultimes forces avant de s'enfoncer définitivement dans l'eau noire de la baie de Tokyo.


	4. chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le plus discrètement possible, le petit canot traversa la rade. A bord, les trois personnes étaient calmes et silencieuses. Tout à coup, Ryô détourna la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Chut !

Il scruta la surface noire de l'eau puis se raidit.

- Miki, arrête le bateau !

Il plongea la tête la première nagea dans la direction où il avait vu le bras se débattre et s'enfoncer. Sous l'eau, il ne voyait rien mais ressentait la détresse de Kaori qui l'appelait au secours. Aveugle, paralysée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, seulement attendre celui qui la sauverait en tendant sa main. Bientôt, elle ne ressentit plus rien, plus de froid, plus de souffrance. Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux : elle revit son père, celui qu'elle avait cru être son père, qu'elle pensait avoir oublié, tous les bons moments avec son frère, avec Ryô.

Une main l'attrapa, la ramena à la vie. Un baiser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, de l'air passa dans ses poumons chauffés à blanc. Elle se sentit remontée. Elle était sauvée.

Ryô serra Kaori à mesure qu'ils remontaient à la surface. Elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie mais il savait qu'elle était en vie. Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie.

Miki et Falcon l'aidèrent à la sortir de l'eau. En la voyant pâle, couverte de bleus, de sang, si fragile, Ryô eut une bouffée de rage contre ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, contre lui qui n'avait pas su le protéger, contre le monde entier qui les avaient projetés dans ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il prit son pouls, rien. Agenouillé près d'elle, il lui dégagea la trachée, posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et exerça plusieurs pressions.

- Ryô ?

Falcon se pencha.

- Laisse, tu la tuerais avec tes grosses pattes. Préviens le Professeur et Kazue, on aura besoin d'eux. Et Sayuri. Miki, amène-nous sur la terre ferme.

Pendant qu'ils obéirent, Ryô s'activait toujours à ressusciter Kaori dont le visage virait du rouge au violet. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui souffla dans la bouche. Ses mains sur sa poitrine, il recommença jusqu'à temps qu'il perçut une réaction. Tout son corps crispé, elle tentait d'aspirer de l'air mais il refusait d'atteindre ses poumons. Elle se débattait, luttant contre l'asphyxie.

- Respire, Kaori. Reviens à moi.

Elle finit par tousser et recracher des gorgées d'eau. Quand elle eut vidé ses poumons, on la transporta délicatement dans la Jeep de Falcon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Professeur qui les attendait. Au premier coup d'oeil sur Kaori, il fit la grimace.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te la réparer, ta Kaori.

Tous les instruments étaient installés dans une pièce. Kazue arriva bientôt : l'opération pouvait commencer. Elle dura des heures pendant lesquelles Sayuri les rejoignit et attendit avec angoisse. Au petit matin, Saeko appela : tout le monde avait été arrêté. Presque instantanément, le Professeur sortit, l'air fatigué.

- Alors ?

- Si elle a tenu jusqu'ici, elle tiendra le coup. Ce n'est pas ta partenaire pour rien, dit-il à Ryô.

Et pour la première fois depuis la veille au matin, celui-ci eut un petit sourire de soulagement.


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours suivants, Kazue tint scrupuleusement son rôle d'infirmière, changeant les pansements de Kaori, surveillant tous les appareils qui la maintenaient en vie, massant ses muscles pour qu'ils ne s'atrophient pas. Les jours suivants, Sayuri naviguait entre l'acharnement qu'elle mettait dans son travail et les crises de désespoir lorsqu'elle se trouvait au chevet de sa soeur. Elle se jura que, si elle s'en sortait, elle l'emmènerait de gré ou de force à New-York, loin de cette vie qui la faisait souffrir. Les jours suivants, Ryô ne vint pas souvent voir Kaori, profitant de son absence pour rattraper son retard de drague. Mais ses résultats étaient décevants et il s'en plaignit ouvertement à Miki.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Sur aucune femme. Même les pires jours, j'en avais au moins une sur dix. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas la massue de Kaori pour m'en empêcher.

Pourtant, dans l'appartement, il en ressentait le manque à chaque instant. Kaori était son garde-fou, celle pour qui il continuait à vivre. Il avait voulu la rendre à la vie normale, l'écarter du danger pour qu'elle ne devienne un jour la cible privilégiée de ses ennemis, mais il en était incapable. Et se hésitations n'avaient en rien changé la situation : elle avait été blessée dans son corps et son âme juste parce qu'elle était sa partenaire. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir laissée en proie à ses doutes, totalement à la dérive.

Une semaine passa ainsi. Puis, sur l'insistance de Miki, Ryô se décida à aller voir Kaori. Sayuri y était déjà, elle l'avait évité, le temps de d'affermir dans son choix. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la chambre, elle se dit que c'était le moment.

- Mr. Saeba, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Dès que ma soeur ira mieux, je lui avouerai tout et je l'emmènerai avec moi à New-York. Et cette fois vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.

- Si tu veux lui dire que vous êtes soeurs, ce n'est pas la peine, elle le sait déjà. Elle le savait même lorsqu'elle a refusé de t'accompagner il y a quatre ans.

La main de Sayuri se crispa sur le drap.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment...?

- Elle l'a deviné.

- Comment peut-elle préférer cette vie à celle que je lui propose ? Je suis sure qu'après cette expérience, elle changera d'avis et qu'elle ne voudra plus continuer. Et même, elle a failli mourir, je ne la laisserai plus.

Le silence s'installa puis Sayuri partit à son travail après avoir dit au revoir à sa soeur. Ryô resta seul. Il regarda le visage de Kaori. Le sang et les bleus avaient disparu mais il était toujours aussi pâle et sans vie. Son corps était moins couvert de pansements et de bandages qu'au début mais ce n'était pas là que se trouvait la plaie la plus profonde.

- Lorsque Makimura t'a confiée à moi, il m'a fait jurer de prendre soin de toi. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire durant toute ces années. Pourtant aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai trahi cette promesse.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Aussi, si jamais tu voulais partir avec Sayuri, je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision. Mais il faut que tu saches que...

Le Professeur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Les blessures cicatrisaient vite, le corps se soignait, le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

- Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.

A cet instant, il sentit contre sa paume les doigts frêles de la jeune femme remuer doucement.


	6. chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Pour le deuxième fois en peu de temps, Kaori se réveilla. Mais au contraire de la première fois, elle était si bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle n'était plus attachée sur une chaise ni suffocante dans la baie de Tokyo mais un lit moelleux, reposée. Un air frais lui lissait le visage. Une voix déformée par les ténèbres l'appelait :

- Kaori, réveille-toi.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce monde affreux. Elle était si bien.

- Kaori...

Le son s'éclaircit. Elle reconnut Ryô. Ryô qui l'avait sauvée de la baie de Tokyo et cents autres fois durant les années qu'elle avait passées avec lui. Se sentant complètement en confiance, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Aussitôt, elle vit dans un flash des yeux amoureux, une étreinte douce, elle et lui enlacés, elle s'entendit appeler d'une voix murmurante. Puis au milieu du brouillard se dégagea le visage de Ryô qui dit à quelqu'un d'autre :

- Ça y est, elle a repris connaissance.

Tout autour, rien que du blanc. Qu'est-ce s'étaient que ces visions ?

- Où suis-je ?

Sa propre voix était éraillée comme un vieux disque.

- Tu es chez le Professeur. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle aurait pleuré, elle lui aurait raconté ce qu'on lui avait fait, elle lui aurait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait si un autre visage ne s'était pas penché sur elle.

- Kaori ! J'ai eu si peur !

- Sayuri...

Jamais plus elle n'aurait le courage Elle décida de tout cacher.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ,

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Dans son esprit, elle revit Bloody Mary lui apprenant le passé de Ryô, le choc qu'elle avait reçu, la conversation avec Falcon, Ryô avait peur que découvrir son passé brise la relation que vous aviez jusqu'alors. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation, ne pouvait plus lui avouer le vérité. Elle ajoutait simplement un malentendu entre eux.

- Non.

Le Professeur arriva à petits pas, ausculta Kaori et ne détecta plus rien de grave.

- C'est bien, tu as juste besoin de repos. Laissons-la.

Comme ils allaient sortir, Kaori tourna la tête et murmura avant de s'endormir :

- Ryô, je veux rentrer chez nous.

Dans ses yeux, il aperçut furtivement, une tristesse profonde. Il prit alors sa décision.

Le lendemain, il la transporta à l'appartement, avec l'approbation du Professeur. Ils retrouvèrent le temps d'un voyage, leur complicité d'antan, riant, s'émerveillant des mêmes choses, mais teinté de nostalgie. Sayuri l'accueillit et s'efforça de se montrer joyeuse durant la journée. Le soir, alors qu'elle était appelée à son travail, elle se rendit auprès de Kaori et tout de go, elle lui demanda de l'accompagner à New-York.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé il y a quatre ans que je vais accepter aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu as failli mourir. Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie, quelle que soit la raison.

- Je ne fais que mon boulot.

- Ce n'est pas un travail pour une femme.

- C'est celui que je veux.

Plus elles se parlaient, plus elle montaient le son jusqu'à se crier dessus. Sayuri se calma peu à peu puis s'asseyant sur le lit, elle serra sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Kaori lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Ryô a tenu sa promesse, je suis heureuse ici.


	7. chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

La nuit était tombée, la ville s'endormait doucement, le silence envahit l'appartement. Ryô n'était pas sorti, il avait beaucoup réfléchi tout te la journée. Il en était arrivé à une grave décision concernant son avenir à lui et celui de Kaori. Attendant d'être seul et d'avoir assez de courage pour lui parler, il traînait son angoisse dans les couloirs. C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux, se dit-il.

Passant devant la chambre de Kaori, il s'arrêta. Il lui semblait entendre des gémissements.

- Kaori, tout va bien ?

La chambre était plongée dans le noir d'où sortaient des gémissements mêlés de pleurs.

- Kaori ?

Elle ne répondit que par des cris et des soupirs. Il s'approcha du lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. Dans ses draps défaits, elle ne cessait de gigoter, tremblante, grelottante, revivant ses heures terribles. Soudain, elle poussa un cri terrible qui effraya même les démons. Le coeur retentissant de ce cri, il s'assit et la prenant par les épaules, essayait de la réveiller. Elle vidait son corps de ses larmes, respirant par saccades, prisonnière de son cauchemar. Ryô la serra dans ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre sa force. Peu à peu, sa respiration redevint normale, elle se détendit puis ouvrit les yeux. Se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Ryô, elle serra un peu plus.

- Ça va mieux, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ses visions se superposaient : des étreintes et des coups, jusqu'à lui tenailler l'esprit.

- Tu te rappelles de tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais aller à New-York avec Sayuri.

Elle tressaillit, non pas à cause de son cauchemar.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Pour ton bien.

Elle recula et se cala contre son oreiller, toutes ses blessures se réveillèrent avec elle. Soudain, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il n'en est pas question.

Dans ses yeux, il vit toute sa détermination à lui désobéir.

- Ce métier est trop dangereux pour toi. Makimura m'a fait promettre de te protéger et ...

Un gifle l'arrêta net.

- Et ta promesse que l'on passerait tous nos anniversaires ensemble, tu l'as oubliée ?

Elle pleurait de rage. Toutes ces années où elle avait essayé de devenir une partenaire modèle allaient être définitivement perdues ! Pour aller où ? A New-York, dans une ville lointaine dont la culture lui était totalement inconnue. Avec qui ? Peut-être sa soeur mais surtout quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- Pourquoi je devrais partir ? City Hunter, c'est nous deux. C'est nous deux. Pourquoi tu veux plus de moi ?

A l'instant où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, de son soutien, de sa force, il voulait se détacher d'elle. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la chemise de Ryô, si fort qu'elles viraient au blanc. Doucement, il la ramena à lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu en avais assez de la vie que je te faisais mener et que tu m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su te protéger.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

Après un court instant où elle retrouva tout son calme, elle demanda :

- Alors je peux rester ?

- Tout le temps que tu voudra.

Kaori pleura encore, mais cette fois de joie.

- Merci.

Entre ses bras, elle sentit, que quoi qu'elle fasse, il serait toujours là pour la protéger et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Lorsqu'il voulut s'en aller, elle eut un instant de panique et se raccrocha à Ryô : dans un coin sombre, les démons attendaient impatiemment.

- Non, reste avec moi cette nuit, j'ai peur.

- Kaori...

Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Levant la tête, elle vit ses yeux et sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle tremblait si fort quand il l'embrassa. Ce moment dont elle avait tellement rêvé, se produisit avec une intensité insoupçonnée. Elle s'étendit, se laissant aller à ses caresses. Quoique encore très faible, elle y répondit avec toute la force de ses sentiments. Ryô se coucha près d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Je resterai près de toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après un silence que chacun savoura et alors que Kaori s'endormit doucement, Ryô murmura :

-Je t'aime, Kaori.

Si doucement qu'elle crut à un rêve.


End file.
